Eleanor Henstridge
Princess Eleanor is played by Alexandra Park. She is a rebellious 21-year-old. Eleanor is the twin sister of Prince Liam and the young sister of Prince Robert. She is seen as the daughter of King Simon and Queen Helena. Eleanor has/had a drinking and drug addiction, and enjoys partying. Another constant in her life is the man she loves, Jasper Frost, her ex-bodyguard. Family and Relationships * Simon Henstridge - biological father (deceased) * Helena Henstridge - biological mother * Robert Henstridge - brother * Liam Henstridge - brother (twin) * Cyrus Henstridge - uncle * Penelope Henstridge - cousin * Maribel Henstridge - cousin * Jasper Frost - boyfriend * Beck - romantic interest On the Show Season 1 Episode 1 * Eleanor is caught by several tabloids with the headlines, "Royal Beaver" after partying at a nightclub, where she had climbed up on a table to dance and had fallen, revealing a view up her dress. Photographsrs captured the image and put it on the front page of their newspapers and magazines the following morning. * Eleanor hires a new bodyguard, Jasper. It is later discovered that Jasper is actually American. He begins blackmailing her with a sex tape he took one night after a party when they slept together. * She exchanges drugs with Princesses Penelope and Maribel, telling them that they were going to get high that night. Maribel and Penelope were later found by Queen Helena, passed out in the throne room. Episode 2 * Eleanor flirts with an Olympic swimmer (who Jasper admits is his inspiration) to make Jasper angry. She seduces him and asks him to come into her bedroom with her. When he doesn't follow her in right away, she walks out to check on him and finds that Jasper killed him. Episode 3 * Eleanor enlists Ophelia's help in getting information on Jasper. Episode 4 * ? Episode 5 * ? Episode 6 * ? Episode 7 * Eleanor confronts Simon about ending the monarchy. He tells her that although it breaks his heart, her actions lately have disappointed him greatly. Episode 8 * ? Episode 9 * ? Episode 10 * Eleanor tracks down Jasper, who has recently been fired from palace security, and tells him she needs his help and that she dropped all charges against him. She then explains that she has to figure out what happened to Robert and she's going to meet the man who killed him. Eleanor tells Jasper that they have to go back to the palace, but he needs to stay in the car. While Eleanor is inside the palace, Jasper calls her. She answers, and he gives her three places to look. All three places have guns hidden in them. He tells her to put the guns in the bag and to be careful with them. She's about to leave the room when Liam comes in. He tells her about running away with Ophelia and begs Eleanor to come with him. Se tells him she can't right now, but she'll join them soon. On Eleanor's way back outside, Ted attempts to stop her and talk to her, but she runs off and says she's too busy to talk. Bonus Facts * Eleanor blames herself for Robert's death because she was supposed to call him the night he was killed and didn't. * Eleanor doesn't like Cyrus. She finds him to be evil and disgusting. * Like everyone else in the family, Eleanor thinks Penelope and Maribel are unintelligent. Quotes "I'm just a bitch with money and power. But I do make it look good." Category:Princess Eleanor Category:Characters